A growing number of consumers now have high-speed, or broadband, connections to the Internet in their homes. The increased bandwidth provided by these broadband connections allows the delivery of digital television, video, and multimedia services to home consumers. These services are transported over the network as program streams. At the customer premises, a digital media receiver decodes one or more media streams. The digital media receiver also generates a signal for display by a television or monitor. A switch to a different program stream results in some amount of delay before the new stream can be decoded and displayed.